Enterprises that process large amounts of data typically rely on database systems. An enterprise database system may include a database for storing the enterprise's data, and may also include a database management system for processing, managing, and delivering the enterprise's data. The database management system may include database tools for performing tasks with the database. For example, a database may include a database index with index keys to facilitate accessing the data.
In some database systems, the database management system may access an index key for each of the data records, and sort the index keys for the records for storage in the index. The database tools may include a tool for bulk processing of the index keys. The data records may be added and stored to the database in an arbitrary order, while the database management system may sort the index keys to the records in the index, and rely on the sorted index to locate the records as needed.